There's No Place Like Home
by KourtTears
Summary: Even though she is back in the O.Z. where she belongs, DG doesn’t feel completely at home. With no one else to turn to DG visits her namesake and gets a little help...
1. Prologue

Pairings/Characters: DG/Cain, Dorothy Gale; brief mentions of Az, Glitch, Raw and the Queen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: _Tin Man_ is not mine. I'm going to borrow this world for again though.  
Spoilers: All three parts  
Summary: Even though she is back in the O.Z. where she belongs, DG doesn't feel at home. With no one else to turn to DG visits her namesake and gets a little help…

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all thanks everyone who reviewed my last story. I am beyond flattered! Next, this is going to be a short multi-chapter fic. I'm thinking maybe 3 or 4 chapters not including this very short prologue. The story's not completely written yet but I'm going to try and have it all posted by the end of next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

DG couldn't believe she was feeling this pain. Again. She had finally returned to the place where she belongs, to the O.Z. Yet she couldn't rid herself of the pain. The same pain she had lived with day in and day out back in Kansas. The pain that told her she wasn't home. 

DG had no idea what to do. She didn't want to hurt her family or friends by telling them that she didn't feel she was home so she tried to hide it as best she could. Which wasn't hard to do in the beginning.

It was easier to hide the pain here than it had been on the Other Side. Here the feeling was smaller and could be ignored for the most part. Then someone would say or do something and it would be all DG could do to stop the tears.

When this happened DG would throw herself into her studies or the rebuilding of the O.Z. She would do anything she could to ignore the pain and soon it would fade and DG could go back to ignoring. However, as time passed it got harder and harder to pretend the pain wasn't there.

A few months after the Witch had been vanquished the others began to notice something wasn't quite right with the Princess. She brushed off their concern though and said she was just feeling homesick for Kansas. Which was kind of the truth. DG was feeling homesick, but not for the Other Side. She was homesick for a place she had never been to before. And how could she explain _that_ to her friends and family?

They had always been home in the O.Z. Even when the Light had gone and the Dark had ruled they had been home. The only person that might understand what she was going through was Ahamo, but DG knew how he looked at her mother and she knew he could never understand because he had found his home.

Finally, just when DG had almost convinced herself that she was never going to get rid of the pain she found her salvation. Or rather her salvation found her.


	2. The Story

Pairings/Characters: DG/Cain, Dorothy Gale; brief mentions of Az, Glitch, Raw and the Queen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: _Tin Man_ is not mine. I'm going to borrow this world for again though.  
Spoilers: All three parts  
Summary: Even though she is back in the O.Z. where she belongs, DG doesn't feel at home. With no one else to turn to DG visits her namesake and gets a little help…

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I am so flattered that you took the time to review my story. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**  
"Come, we must continue your lessons."

"I've studied with you everyday for the past two weeks. Can't I just have today off? Please?"

"Princess…"

"I told you not to call me that when it's just us."

"Please, you have much to relearn and the sooner it is done, the sooner you can help your family rule."

"I get that, I do, but I really need a break. Please Toto? Just one day?"

"I have told you a thousand times not to call me that."

"If I promise not to call you Toto anymore will you let me have the day off?"

"No."

DG let out a huge sigh and grumbled, "Well then let's go Toto; I would like to get out of here before sunset."

Toto also let out a sigh and began to lead the willful princess to the study. "Come Princess, it won't be as bad as you imagine."

DG let out another sigh but followed her teacher down the hall. It wasn't that she wanted to put off her lessons but she'd had the dream again last night and it had left her unsettled, as it always did. She really needed a day off to regain her composure.

As it was anyone she saw was instantly going to know something wasn't right and after hiding the pain for these past six months she didn't want to throw it away just because of a dream. Even if was the third time that week she'd had the dream.

"We will pick up where we left off yesterday." Toto ignored DG's groan.

"Please not more history."

"Today we will be studying the time right before and right after your namesake slipped into the O.Z. Approximately ten years before Dorothy Gale came to the O.Z. it was ruled by the Wicked Witches. History—"

"Wait, Wicked Witches? As in more than one?"

"Yes, as in more than one. There were two and, as I was saying, history is not really clear on how the Witches came into power just that they terrorized the O.Z. The Witches were not able to gain complete control over the O.Z. and the lands in the north and south were protected by good witches. After gaining as much of the O.Z. as possible the Wicked Witches then divided their holdings into two parts. One controlled the eastern portion of the O.Z. and the other controlled the west. During those 10 years the O.Z. suffered as it never had before."

DG, at first interested in the Witches since she had confronted such a creature, quickly lost interest in the rest of the lesson. She kept an attentive look on her face as Toto lectured about the atrocities committed all those years ago but DG just couldn't imagine how anything was as bad as what she and her sister had been through. As a result most of what Toto said went in one ear and out the other. Until he started talking about the First Slipper.

"In the year 2578, the eleventh year of the Witches rule, a storm came to the Eastern O.Z. that brought a house down on the Witch who ruled the East. Dorothy Gale was inside that house and she was believed to be a good witch by the people that lived there. I think you met their descendants."

"The little guys with the feathers and the paint?"

Toto chuckled, "They looked much different then. Anyway, Dorothy was believed to be a good witch but the people needed confirmation so they asked Glinda, the good witch of the North, to come and see the destroyer of the Wicked Witch of the East. Glinda sensed that Dorothy was a witch with enough power to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West, but she also sensed that the young girl from the Other Side was not aware of her power. Glinda decided then to send Dorothy on a journey so that the girl would realize her potential."

"And how did she do that?" When Toto began talking about Dorothy, DG had the oddest feeling that she'd heard this story before.

Toto, surprised at his pupil's interest in what she had once named as the subject most likely to bore her to death, eagerly answered. "She told Dorothy that a man in Central City could help her find her way home. She sent—"

"Wait, the good witch lied to Dorothy?"

"Well, I suppose you could look at it like that…"

"So she lied to Dorothy and sent her out into the O.Z. by herself?"

"She believed it was for the best."

"For who? The O.Z. or Dorothy?"

"Both I assume."

"How was it good for Dorothy? Glinda sent Dorothy out into the O.Z. with no other protection than power she didn't know she had and didn't know how to use. Glinda should not have sent a girl from another world to fight her battles."

Toto was startled by DG's fervor and rushed to respond. "Princess, the good witch did no such thing. Dorothy was well protected. And the reason the good witch did not fight the Wicked Witches was because she did not have the power."

"Then how was Dorothy protected? If Glinda couldn't fight the Witches than how could she protect Dorothy?" It was clear in DG's voice that she did not think much of the Good Witch of the North. Toto was very surprised by DG's quick judgment and he took a closer look at his student. She was sitting straight up and her cheeks were flushed in anger.

"Princess, before I answer, may I ask why you dislike the good Witch so much?"

DG was silent for a few moments and then she seemed to deflate right before his eyes.

"I met her, Toto." Off his confused look she continued, "I met Dorothy Gale, the First Slipper, when I went to find the Emerald. She had it and she gave it too me. She looked so sad when I first saw her but so relieved when she gave me the Emerald. Did you know she's been there this whole time? Almost five hundred years. She had been there, in that place that's neither here or there, with the Emerald waiting for the time the O.Z. would need it again. It's not fair! She gave up everything for the O.Z. Even five hundred years of her afterlife for a world that wasn't even hers…"

As DG spoke, she completely missed the look of pain that passed over Toto's face.

"I just don't think it's right Toto. She gave so much and they kept asking for more."

"DG, did Dorothy tell you this?" Dorothy was so wrapped up in her distress that she missed the anxious tone of Toto's voice.

"No, I was only with her for a few moments but I just know that's how she felt. I can't explain it Toto, maybe I'm losing my mind..." Dorothy sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

Toto walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Princess, how do you know Dorothy felt this way? From I remem—from what I have read from the stories surrounding Dorothy Gale, she was a wonderful person who would help anyone, no matter what the cost. Why do you believe she regretted what she did for the O.Z.?"

"I never said she regretted it, I just…" DG ran her fingers through her hair while she paused to gather her thoughts. "I just know that she didn't feel completely at home here."

"Princess it is well known that Dorothy settled in the O.Z. of her own free will."

"I know, but I also know she never really felt home here. She stayed here because she was needed but the entire time she ached for something she couldn't have."

Toto had no idea how to respond to DG's admission that she knew what Dorothy Gale had felt during her life so he decided to return to the topic they had strayed from. He walked to the front of the room began to pace as he did whenever he lectured.

"DG, I will answer your question and then you are free to do as you please. Dorothy was safe in the O.Z. because of a powerful talisman. The Witch of the East found a pair of shoes that contained magic. I suspect it was these shoes that allowed her and her sister to take over the O.Z. but I can not prove it. In any case, when the Witch of the East was flattened, Glinda gave the shoes to Dorothy to protect her from the Witch of the West. These shoes kept Dorothy from harm on her journey and eventually allowed her to return home. A few years later the shoes also allowed Dorothy passage back to the O.Z."

Toto waited for a response and when none was forthcoming he turned back to look at the young woman. She had the most peculiar look on her face and it soon became apparent that was going to be the extent of her reaction.

"Now Princess, the rest of the day is yours. We will meet again tomorrow afternoon to finish Dorothy's tale."

DG nodded absentmindedly and stood up from her chair. She was just walking out the door when she turned to face her tutor.

"Toto, the shoes that she wore, did they sparkle?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Were they red?"

"Yes, Princess, they were. How did you know?"

DG smiled sadly, "I have no idea." She walked out of the room and didn't see the startled look on Toto's face.

_DG almost cried when she saw the farm house. It was so good to be back. She was walking towards it when she noticed that something wasn't quite right. Where was the windmill? And where was the paved road that met her gravel driveway? And why was everything so…gray?_

_DG continued walking up to the house hoping to find her parents so they could tell her what was going on. She finally reached the porch and opened the front door. There in front of her, where the inside of her house should have been, was a beautiful countryside with trees and colorful flowers. Far off in the distance a city rose high above the treetops. And leading right to it was a yellow brick road._

_DG could feel, deep inside of her, that this other place was where she belonged. She stepped onto the road but instead of feeling as if she had come home she only felt a sharp stab of emptiness. She dropped her head and tried to stop the sobs caused by the pain. _

_"Why can't I find my home?" _

_"You can."_

_Startled DG looked up but no one was there._

_"How?"_

_"Come to me and I will show you…"_

_DG looked around but again no one was visible. "Who are you?"_

_"Come to me and I will show you how to find your home."_

_DG opened her mouth to ask where she was supposed to go but the world around her was disappearing. DG reached out to do _something_ to stop her world from disappearing but was gone in a flash of red sparkles._

DG woke up with a gasp. She finally remembered the dream that had been afflicting her for months and she finally knew where she had to go. DG jumped out of bed and began to gather the things she would need. There was still plenty of dark left and DG needed to be gone before sunrise before anyone could stop her.

Less than an hour later DG used her magic to distract the guards and slipped out of the palace. She was off to the Gray Gale.

* * *

End Note: I tried to incorporate as much as possible from the original Wizard of Oz but I had to change a few things. Also, DG's dislike of Glinda the good witch and that whole situation will be explained later on. This part went a little dark. And for some reason it feels kind of cliché to me but that might be because I already know what's going to happen. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for the next part.


	3. The Search

Title: There's No Place like Home, Chapter One  
Author: KourtTears  
Pairings/Characters: DG/Cain, Dorothy Gale; mentions of Az, Glitch, Raw and the Queen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Tin Man is not mine. I'm going to borrow this world again though.  
Spoilers: All three parts  
Summary: Even though she is back in the O.Z. where she belongs, DG doesn't feel at home. With no one else to turn to DG visits her namesake and gets a little help…

* * *

Author's Note: Again thanks to all my reviewers. This is the fastest that I've ever updated a story and I think it's because you have all been so nice. This next part is spilt into two different parts (we finally get to see Cain!). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been two days since DG had run away, and there was no doubt in Cain's mind that she had actually run away, and the entire palace was worried. DG had become proficient enough in her magic to contact someone if she had been attacked and taken. And that was the least of what she could do. Cain figured that if anyone had tried to attack her, DG would've been able to handle them with no trouble. So Cain _knew_ that DG had run away but he couldn't get anyone else to believe it. 

The Queen and her Consort refused to believe that the daughter they had just found had left them. Princess Azkadellia wouldn't believe that her beloved sister would go anywhere without telling her first. Glitch, who had finally gotten his brain back though he was still plagued with misfiring synapses, could think of no logical reason for DG to run away so therefore, in his mind, she didn't.

Raw had visited DG's room to see if he could pick up any residual emotions and had ended up crying a full day through. After he finished crying he refused to speak to anyone and walked around the palace like he was in mourning. The others took this as confirmation DG had been attacked and taken, so they had immediately begun to plan a rescue mission.

Cain was the only one who believed DG had run away. He also believed that she'd had a good reason for it; he just wished he knew what it was. Knowing why she left would make tracking her down so much easier. As it was Cain was about to go insane waiting in the palace but the Queen had forbidden him to go look for DG on his own. She didn't want to scare the villains into doing something crazy, like killing her youngest daughter. Cain had snorted and told her there were no villains to scare, but he obeyed her command and stayed in the palace. He needed to do some investigating anyway.

He saw the best way to find out where the Princess had gone was to find out why she had left in the first place. And Cain had finally tracked down the man (dog?) who could help him.

"Hey Toto, you've been absent the last couple of days," Cain said as he walked into the Royal Library. Toto looked up from where he was hunting through the musty books.

"Cain." Toto nodded but then immediately turned back to the shelves.

"Toto, can I ask you a question? Why is it everyone else in the palace is running themselves ragged looking for any clue to locating the missing Princess, but you're in the library pouring over old history books?"

Cain looked at the shape-shifter for an answer but Toto studiously ignored him.

"I find it odd is all. I've had one hell of a time trying to track you down. I would have never thought to look in the library because how could books written ages ago help the Princess now? Luckily one of the guardsmen remembered that the Princesses' tutor could turn into a dog and when I asked him about you he told me he had seen a dog run into the library the morning the Princess went missing. Now, what would you be doing in here that's more important than finding the Princess?"

Cain looked to the tutor but again he was ignored.

"You want to know what else I find odd? You are the one person in the whole palace who is not out of their mind with worry and you're also the last person to actually see DG. You let her out of lessons the day before she went missing, something I don't think you've ever done before, and she locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. Care to enlighten me as to what happened that had her refusing to see her own sister?

When he was ignored again Cain finally lost his patience. He grabbed Toto's collar and forced the shape-shifter to face him.

"What do you know?" Cain's voice had taken on a dark edge, and from the look on Toto's face the tutor had finally decided that answering the former Tin Man would be a good idea. When Toto nodded Cain released him and moved back a step.

"Talk."

"I've noticed that the Princess has been a bit out of sorts this past week. She even asked for a day off which is something she has never done. When I convinced her to attend her lessons for the day I decided to pick an easy subject. DG needed to do nothing but listen. She seemed so upset that I did not want her to be alone but at the same time I did not believe she should practice magic."

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that you knew DG was upset and you never told us?" Cain took a menacing step forward but stopped when Toto held up her hands.

"Let me continue please and then you can threaten me all you like, if you still feel the need. As I was saying, I decided to lecture on Dorothy Gale and the Wicked Witches. Surprisingly DG was full of question and opinion. She usually falls asleep when we are discussing History. At any rate, DG became very upset when she learned of Glinda." Here he paused, "I assume you know the history of the First Slipper?" At Cain's nod he continued.

"DG became very upset when she learned of Glinda's deception. And even after she learned that Dorothy had been well protected she was still very angry at the situation. Then she starting speaking of things she could not possibly know. She spoke of Dorothy's feelings of how, at times, Dorothy felt as if the only reason she stayed in the O.Z. was because she was needed, not wanted, and how Dorothy felt as if she was never really home."

Cain just shrugged, "Maybe she read it somewhere."

"No! That's impossible. The accounts of Dorothy Gale portray her as a hero and a wonderful woman and this is true, but the stories place Dorothy on an unreachable pedestal. The writers did everything in their power to ensure that Dorothy was shown to be extraordinary woman she was. They did this by leaving Dorothy's flaws and negative feelings out of the stories. Whether they meant to or not, they made Dorothy untouchable throughout history. Which is not necessarily a bad thing, but they left out much of the truth. That is not the point though. The point is that Dorothy knew things that she could not have possibly known."

"That's all very interesting but what does it have to do with DG running away?"

"DG knows things that no person alive should know. Does that not concern you?"

"Of course it does, but I don't think a few memories and feelings are going to hurt her."

Toto shook his head muttered, "Unbelievable…"

"What does any of this have to do with finding DG?"

"It has everything to do with finding her."

"Then, please, enlighten me."

"I believe that DG does not only know how Dorothy felt, but that is actually _feeling_ what Dorothy felt. Do you remember how DG said she acquired the Emerald? That Dorothy Gale had given it to her? Well, when I first heard DG's tale I believed she had only met an illusion created to keep the Emerald safe. But after what the other day, I believe DG truly met her ancestor."

Cain had never seen the tutor this unsettled. "How do figure? And why does it even matter?"

"The shoes!" Toto said, as if that explained everything.

"The…shoes?"

"Yes, when DG mentioned the shoes I knew that she must have met the real Dorothy Gale and not just an illusion." Off Cain's confused and slightly irritated look, Toto elaborated. "DG asked me if the shoes were red and I answered her not thinking much of it. But the next morning when DG couldn't be found I remembered that Dorothy had specifically asked the authors in her time to leave that one fact out of any stories they wrote, and later she used magic to ensure her request was followed. She didn't want anyone trying to steal the shoes so she hid them in plain sight. For DG to know they were red she must have actually been connected to the real Dorothy!"

Toto was excited but Cain had moved on to being completely irritated. "What does any of this have to do with finding DG?"

Toto blinked, "Everything. I know where DG is going—"

"What!"

"—and I know why we can't go after her."

"Why we can't what? Toto where is she?"

"I can't tell you."

Cain pulled his gun and aimed it at Toto's head. "Where. Is. She."

Toto just shook his head. "I can't tell you Tin Man, she must do this on her own."

"Dog, I'm warning you…"

"Cain, trust me."

"I will not let her do…whatever it is she has to do…alone. The last time she went off by herself she was almost thrown off a balcony. Before that she was locked in a coffin. Before _that_ she was captured and put in a cage a hundred feet off the ground. You are going to tell me where she is and I'm going after her." Cain cocked his gun and pressed it against Toto's temple.

"If you won't trust me, then trust DG. You know she would have come to you if she was any danger. The fact that she left alone means she knew she needed to do this by herself."

Cain thought that over and slowly put his gun down. "Fine, I'll give her three more days and if she isn't back by then you _are_ going to tell me where she is."

"And if I refuse?"

"I watched my family be tortured over and over again. I think I know enough to make you talk." The look on Cain's face actually alarmed Toto.

"Very well Tin Man, if we have not heard from the Princess in three days I will tell you where she is."

Cain nodded and started to leave the library "One more question Toto."

"If can ask you a question in return."

"Deal."

"Then ask your question."

"How is it you know all this about Dorothy Gale? You've said that the stories surrounding her are not accurate so how can you know the truth?"

Toto was stunned and it showed on his face. Cain watched as he tried to come up with an answer. "You know what Toto? Forget it. I'm not sure if I can take the answer today."

Toto let out a sigh of relief. "If that is what you wish."

Cain turned to leave when Toto stopped him. "We had a deal I believe."

"What's your question pooch?"

"For a man who once claimed to have no heart you seem to be very concerned for the Princess. Why is that?"

Cain did not move for a full minute before turning to smirk at Toto. "When you answer my question, I'll answer yours." And then he walked out of the Library leaving behind Toto who was wearing a knowing grin.

It had taken DG four days to reach the hidden mausoleum and she was so tired. She had traveled almost non-stop to reach her destination because she was afraid Cain would show up and drag her back home. Or worse, would insist on accompanying her on this little adventure. Somehow, DG knew that she had to do this alone. It was too bad though. She had really missed the others…especially Cain.

She put that out of her head before she could really think about it. She entered the mausoleum and made her way to the doors that led to the Gray Gale. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors and gasped at what lay inside.

It was looked nothing like her first visit. DG couldn't decide if that's good thing or not.

* * *

End Note: A few things before you go. Raw was crying and such because he had picked up on DG's pain of not having a home. Toto and all his thoughts and speculations will be answered in the next chapter. Last, I don't believe Cain's anger is extreme but I also don't believe he would actually torture anyone, especially seeing his family go through it. He's threats were coming from his anger, frustration and fear. 

I hope you like this chapter and I'm working on the next one right now.


	4. The Meeting

Title: There's No Place like Home, Chapter Three  
Author: KourtTears  
Pairings/Characters: DG/Cain, Dorothy Gale; mentions of Az, Glitch, Raw and the Queen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Tin Man is not mine. I'm going to borrow this world again though.  
Spoilers: All three parts  
Summary: Even though she is back in the O.Z. where she belongs, DG doesn't feel at home. With no one else to turn to DG visits her namesake and gets a little help…

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is kind of late. I blame it on my sister. She pulled an all-nighter last night for finals and forced me to stay awake with her. So I kind of over-slept and didn't get to work on this as early as I wanted. Anyway, here's the third chapter. There are two more to go (and the next one is looong) before the end. The next installment will be up on Wednesday at the latest. Enjoy!

* * *

DG looked out over the Gray Gale in surprise. There was a farmhouse surrounded by fields but it wasn't the one she had grown up in. It was weatherworn and in a state of disrepair. And then there were the fields. There seemed to be nothing growing but weeds. The most shocking thing of all though was the road that led up to the house; the yellow brick road. Everything else was gray except for the road.

DG finally shook her head and quickly decided that she was meant to follow the road. She stepped into the Gray Gale and was quite disappointed when nothing happened. She'd kind of been hoping that Dorothy Gale would just appear like last time.

After waiting for a few moments, just in case, DG continued down the road. As she drew closer to the house she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this place before.

"You have."

DG jumped at the voice that had come directly behind her. "You really need to give a girl some warning."

DG turned around and found herself face to face with Dorothy Gale in all her gray glory.

Dorothy smiled, "I'm sorry, I forgot that you can only see me when I want you to see me."

"Forgot? Haven't you been here for 500 years? I figured after that much time you'd know how things worked."

"DG, you are only the second visitor I've had in two hundred years."

"Who was the other?"

"Your father."

"My father? When did he visit you? Why did he visit you?"

"He came to me about fifteen years ago. He brought me the Emerald."

"Do you get many visitors here?"

"A few."

"Only a few visitors in 500 years? That's got to be lonely."

Dorothy nodded. "It is."

"I don't even want to imagine it." DG looked around before something occurred to her. "Wait, you said my father brought you the Emerald? I thought you had it all these years?"

Dorothy shook her head and started walking towards the house. She gestured for DG to follow her. "No, I handed the Emerald over 483 years ago and had touched it since. Until your father brought it here that is."

"Well, if you weren't guarding the Emerald then why did you stay here?"

"I was guarding something else."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you yet."

They had finally reached the house and DG stopped in front of the steps leading to the porch. "Why not?"

"Because you have not finished it yet."

"Finished what?"

"Your journey."

"The…what?"

"Your journey. You must follow the path to the end before I can answer all of your questions."

"Oh. I suppose you can't tell me where the path leads?"

Dorothy only smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Can you at least answer a few of my questions?"

"Ask and I will answer what I can."

"What is this place?"

"What you see before you was my home in Kansas as it was the last time I saw it."

"Why did it change from the last time I was here?"

"I control this zone. What you see and feel. What you smell. I control all of it."

"Okay, fair enough. Also slightly creepy."

"I enjoy it."

"I'm sure you do. Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

"Do you know why I never felt at home in Central City?"

Dorothy sat down on the top stair and beckoned DG to join her. "That is my fault and I apologize. When you came to retrieve the Emerald you reminded me so much of me. Our lives are very similar you know. Anyway, when I saw myself in you it reminded me of my own adventures and my companions. These past 500 years have been so lonely, but it wasn't until you came that realized just how much I missed my friends and family. I can shape this place into anything I want." She waved her hand and they were suddenly sitting on DG's front porch instead of Dorothy's. "But I can't bring them here. And no place is really home for me without them. And after you left I couldn't help but ache for home. Some of my feelings unintentionally spilled over into you."

DG laid a comforting hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I'll be with them again eventually."

DG just nodded as she wasn't really sure how to respond. After a few moments she caught on to all of what Dorothy had said.

"What do you mean your feelings spilled over into me?"

Dorothy smiled. "We're connected you and I. I didn't mean to send you those feelings and had I known I have stopped. I didn't realize how strong our bond was until you entered the Gray Gale for the second time."

"What do you mean we're connected?"

"Just what I said. We're connected."

"Um…okay," DG was not satisfied with that answer and tried a different approach. "Why are we connected?"

"Because your path is tangled up in mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your path depends on mine and vice versa. I cannot finish my journey until you start on your path."

"You're talking about that fate and destiny stuff, aren't you? Well, I'm sorry but I don't believe in it. I believe that I make my own choices and I choose my own path."

Dorothy chuckled, "I never said that you had to choose the path that lies with mine. You could choose to leave the Gale right now and forge yourself a different path. It would not be the same as the one you would follow if you stayed here but both paths would be yours. You always have a choice."

"Is that why I'm here? To choose between one future and another?"

"More or less."

"Did you bring me here?"

Dorothy laughed, "No, you brought yourself here. I was hoping you would come but I didn't make it happen."

"Oh." DG was staggered by the implications of what she had just been told. "Do I have to make a decision right now?"

"You have some time before you must either leave or continue on. Not much time, but enough so that you can rest and think."

DG nodded but said nothing.

Dorothy stood up, "I will leave you to make your decision."

"Wait, what happens if I choose to leave?"

"You will find your other path."

"I mean, what happens to you if I choose to leave?"

"I will wait here until someone chooses to stay."

"Oh." DG thought for a moment before speaking. "Do you know what happens if I choose to stay?"

Dorothy shook her head, "I can no more see what will happen if you stay than if you leave. It all lies in future."

DG sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Don't worry DG. The choice you make will be the right one for you."

"Those other visitors you had. They were like me weren't they? They had a choice and they chose to leave."

"Yes and it was the right choice for them."

"Aren't you angry? Because of them you had to stay here."

"How can I be angry with them? They did what was right for them. Do you want to know how I know they made the right choice?"

DG nodded.

"Because, they found love and had children and eventually it all led to you. And even if you choose to leave then it would still have been worth it because you faced darkness and defeated it. How can I be angry when their choices led to that?"

DG sat there taking all that in and after a while Dorothy spoke again, "I'll be back in the morning. You can rest here for tonight." Dorothy waved her hand and they were suddenly transported to a gray version of DG's room back in Kansas.

Before Dorothy could disappear DG finally spoke up. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Of course."

"Why were you so angry at Glinda?"

Dorothy looked startled and asked a question of her own, "How do you know I was angry at Glinda?"

"When I learned about the beginning of your journey I felt so much anger when Glinda was mentioned. I just assumed it was from you since I've been picking up on your feelings."

Dorothy was silent for a time but she eventually answered DG's original question, "Because she never gave me a choice. She chose my path for me."

Then she disappeared and DG was left with a decision to make.

Cain entered the room and sat on the couch. He had ventured into DG's rooms a number of times this past week when he needed to be alone. Even though DG had been gone for four days he could still feel her presence here. The result was that her rooms had become his refuge and he savored the stolen moments when he could escape.

Cain swung his legs up and lay down on the couch. He would sleep here for the night and, if DG wasn't in her bed when he woke up, he would find the dog and get DG's location out of him. Then he was going to hunt down his errant princess and bring her home.

Dorothy reappeared some time after DG had finally fallen asleep. She looked down at her youngest descendant and sighed. She wasn't sure what it meant that DG had picked up on her anger for the Good Witch. None of those that had come before had ever been so connected to their ancestor as to pick up on her buried feelings. They could only sense what Dorothy was feeling at that time.

Dorothy wasn't sure what it meant but for the first time in a long while she had hope she would see her family again soon.


End file.
